Broken Wings on a Broken Love
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Dean gets a visit from an unknown angel. Can the Winchesters save this angel's vessel before demons get to her and start the apocalypse all over again? And what connection does she have to Michael? Cas/OC


Dean's eyes snapped open. He was still in the motel room. Sam was still snoreing in his bed across the room. So he had no idea why he'd woken up. No idea, that is, until he noticed the girl sitting in the corner of the room, staring at him, with her arms laying over her crossed legs.

"Damn angels," he sighed. The girl giggled quietly, before her face fell into the stotic mask of emotionlessness.

"Hello Dean." She stood. Dean snorted. If he hadn't known she was an angel, he would have already taken her down. The vessel was fifteen and about as tall as his chest. Easy target.

"Which one are you? Anaita?" Dean pulled one of the random angel names he'd heard Sam talking about over the two years they'd known Cas.

"That's Zoroastrian, Dean." She smiled slightly.

"Watch it with the smiling, Angel, don't want daddy to smite you."

Dean watched in amazement as the smile grew, and he saw the amusement leak into her crystal blue eyes, which had a smoky looking makeup around them.

"He won't." The little angel said this with a miniscule amount of mischif. "And you'll find out who I am soon enough."

"O...kay what are you doing here, then." The angels face fell serious and she began pacing.

"Dean, I'm very powerful. Even more so then Michael. My vessel, the one I appear to you as now, she's the only one to be able to hold my power in three hundres centuries. The demons know this, and will stop at nothing to kill her."

"So you want me and Sam to find her before they do. Why do you care, besides your own selfish reasons?"

"She has a life. Friends, Family, everything that will be destroyed if the demons find out where she is."

"And so I ask again, why do you care. Do you have any idea how many people died during the apocalypse because God didn't care? Because he 'didn't think it was his problem'?"

"He regrets that. He did care and he still does. My vessel, Michaela, is strong enough, even without me to bring about the apocalypse. Again. If she gets found by even a human with unkind intent and you can kiss that normal life you want goodbye. EVERYBODY will be dead within minuets of her turn. Lisa, Ben, Sam, Bobby, you name them, they'd be dead. Unless you get to her first."

Hearing the names of the people he loves most being associated with death, made Dean at least willing to listen.

"Why is she so powerful?"

"Protection. Michael is her gaurdian angel. Well he was. Thanks for that, by the way." she spoke with dry sarcasam.

"His own fault, angel."

"Everyone is entitled a mistake. I really should thank you though. Had Michael and Lucifer not been banished before the real fighting began, Michaela would have been killed, and I would not have ever been able to help you in the future."

"Back to the protection. You were saying?"

"Right." She sat on the bed, crossing her legs again, making the white dress she was wearing slide up passed her knees. "Michael insisted we place protection on her. She has enough angelic power in her to burn the planet. Not all of it, of course, but quite a bit of it. She hasn't unlocked any of it yet. It will respond to her heart begining to beat rapidly in fear. So please Dean, don't scare her. I'll go appear in her dream as well, to warn her. I need to know you'll find her Dean, please."

Dean stared at her, his mind waging war behind his eyes.

And then finally...

"Where is she?"

The angel smiled gratefully at him.

"She's in Water City. It's about thee or four miles down the highway." She pointed in the right direction. "That way."

"Alright." Dean said.

"I'll let her know not to be afraid of anyone matching you or Sam's descriptions" she faced the wall, ready to dissappear.

"Wait." She turned back to him. "Why, if you speak to her in her dreams, can't you just get her consent?"

"She's not ready."

"And you said she had a life. And that your more powerful then Michael. What would that do to this little girl?"

"Nothing. I won't turn her into what Rapahel turned his vessels into. I'm far more compassionate then him, I'm afraid. He never did learn." The last part was said much quieter, and Dean didn't catch it.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going against my brain and going with my gut."

"What does your gut say, Dean?"

"I trust you."

The angel grinned at him, and vanished.

Dean's eyes snapped open. He looked for the girl in the corner. Nothing. No little blonde angel in a white dress with white heels watching him. He really was awake this time.

"Sammy. Wake up." He sat up, grabbing his jeans as he went.

Meanwhile, a girl with blonde hair snapped her blue eyes open, only to snap them shut again to block out the ridiculesly bright light out.

"Michaela." a soft, yet powerful voice called. "Open your eyes, child"

Michaela opened them, however she did so much more cautiously.

A man was sitting at the edge of her bed. The man she always dreamed of.

"Hello, Michaela." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkled.

Michaela said nothing. She never did. She always just listened.

"There will be two men coming for you soon." He watched her eyes widen and laughed. "I've sent them. You can trust them. There names are Sam and Dean Winchester. One's really tall and quite nice, The other is short, and very grumpy, but they'll protect you. Stay with the short one. I trust them both, but unfortunately, the tall one, Sam, he's done bad things that have made me not trust him as much. But I forgive all."

Michaela nodded.

"They will be here tomorrow. Your parents and your older brother will be at work. You'll be at your soccer game. Michaela, this is where you need to pay attention. After the game, while you are walking home, three men in suits will follow you. Michaela, those are demons. You need to run when you see them. As fast as you can, just run to the town square. Sam and Dean will be there, getting a motel room. You'll have never seen them before. They have an impala. Do not be afraid of the demons. I have your consent if all else fails, correct?" The man flinched, she was too young, but if it couldn't be helped, it couldn't be helped. It never hurts to be prepared.

Michaela nodded again.

"Now wake up. Your mother made pancakes for breakfast. Pack a bag, two actually, your book bag and your soccer bag, and say good-bye to your family. This might be the last time you see them for a long time. Now, I have a man to see about a certain angel in need of reprimanding." He was once again only light, forcing Michaela's eyes shut again.

When she opened them again, she was on her side, with her alarm clock blareing in her ear. She winced and slammed a fist on it before sitting up, rubbing her ear.

"PANCAKES!" called her mother from the kitchen.

"That dream." She mumbled. She had figured out long ago to trust the man in her dreams. She's trusted him since she was three. She was going to be attacked today. By demons.

She shuddered, before pulling out clothes.

.com/michaela/set?id=29126081

When she finished doing her nails and hair, she went downstairs.

"Hey Mom." She hugged and kissed her mother. Her mother was shocked, but pleased none the less.

"Have some pancakes, honey." She handed her youngest child a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Thank you." She went over and kissed her father on his cheek. "Good morning, daddy."

"Morning, love."

"Mom, dad. I was wondering..."

"Here we go. Knew you wanted something."

'Please let them say yes,' "Can I go on a road trip with my friends? You remember Sam and Dean, right." 'PLEASE be stuped enough'

"Those nice boys you brought to dinner last month?"

'Kam and Sheen. Passer-bys. Close enough. Thank-you.'

"Yes, mom, them."

"Well sure. I suppose so. When are they getting you."

"After the game."

"Well make sure you get your work made up for school."

"Always, Daddy."

"Oh, dear, KEVIN, we're late for work." Michaela's mom kissed her cheek and began to walk away. "Have fun on that trip. KEVIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! COME SAY GOOD BYE TO YOU BABY SISTER BEFORE YOU LEAVE." Michaela flinched at the use of the Lords name in vain.

"Yeah, okay mom." The sandy blonde nineteen year old picked his sister up in a hug. "See ya, sis."

"Love you guys." She waved, after hugging back. She heard the door click, and the two cars start in the drive way and raced back upstairs to pack. It only took twenty minuets to finish and race out the door to her school.

TIME LAPSE`````````

"COME ON, KAYLA! PASS THE BALL!" Michaela's best friend Allison waved her hands from down the field.

"CAN'T" she shouted back. Allison was blocked by three members of the opposing team. Michaela made a split end dicision, before stopping her run dead, turning, and kicking the ball high in the air. Once it was on it's decent, she flipped, kicking it as hard as she could in the direction of the away teams goal.

She landed hard on her side, splattering herself in mud from head to toe. She heard the rejoice from her team and knew she'd made the goal.

She stood, the game was over. They'd won. she was going to find Sam and Dean, now.

"Way to go Mickey," Coach said.

Michaela caught sight of two men in suits, to the left of the crowd and cursed inwardly. Someone was missing.

"Thanks, coach. I gotta go, though. Meeting some friends in town."

"Right, bye, kid."

She waved at her team, walking down the sidewalk and watching for the third demon.

'There,' She'd seen him across the street. She glanced behind her, seeing the other two.

She could see the town square. Hell, she could see 'the tall one.' but there was no way to get there, they were too far away, and the demons were too close. She picked up her pace anyways.

She kept her eyes on the Car she's never seen before, the Chevey Impala.

She could hear them now. Then, the voices started, she heard all of them, and she got a bigger head ach with each new voice. The kind voice stood out the most.

"Run." Michaela bolted for the Impala where the short one, Dean, was standing at the trunk of his car, talking to Sam, the tall one.

She heard the grunt from one of the demons, then the thundering of their footsteps behind her.

She made another split end decision and took a deep breath.

"!" If he hadn't heard it, he was deaf. The two brothers tensed at the scream, turning. Dean saw the mud covered blonde fifteen year old running full speed for him and Sam, and got a terrible feeling in his gut. She looked terrified, and that was not good.

"Let me guess, Dean, that's the angel." Sam stared.

"No time to talk Sammie. Look." Dean flinched. He could see the white light begining to film the girls body. "MICHAELA CALM DOWN."

Michaela didn't want to listen, but knew she had to. She ran faster passing Sam, and slamming into Dean. Hey, the man in her dreams trusted him more.

The demons stopped running, glaring at all three, before throwing there heads back, and fleeing their meat-suits.

"Okay, time to go." Michaela gasped slightly, far from regaining her breath.

Dean and Sam nodded, and each took a bag from the girl.

Dean took another look at the mud covered girl, and shook his head.

"But you are showering first. You're not getting in my baby like that."

Sam sighed, and Michaela grinned at him, raising her hands in defense.

"You're the boss, man."

Dean smiled at her. Maybe this hevenly appointed mission won't be so bad.


End file.
